


For You

by that_dark_haired_perv



Series: Even if we were in a different universe, I would still love you [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoHaruAuWeek, Merman!Haru, makoharu - Freeform, mer!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dark_haired_perv/pseuds/that_dark_haired_perv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he stepped into the deeper side of the water, though, Haruka understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for the MakoHaruAUWeek! Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks on my first entry! I appreciate it, very, very much!

_If a mermaid were to drown herself...._

_Will she sink?_

_Will she sink because she doesn’t want to be there anymore,_

_Doesn’t want to live anymore,_

_Because she doesn’t want to breathe?_

_._

_If a mermaid were to drown herself...._

_Will she turn into foam,_

_Going up above the sky,_

_Like the little mermaid of Denmark?_

_Or will she disappear,_

_Just like that,_

_Leaving her voice behind, or bringing her voice with her?_

_._

_If a mermaid were to drown herself...._

_Will she be able to live again,_

_Happily,_

_Peacefully,_

_Even after the life she threw away?_

_._

_If a mermaid were to drown herself...._

_Will she bring everything down with her,_

_Make everything disappear,_

_Make the world extinct?_

_._

_._

_If a mermaid were to drown herself...._

_Could she have been a he?_

_._

.

.

As his younger siblings’ steps went through the deep orange sand, a bit of them coming in contact with his eyes, he broke away from his trance. It wasn’t good to think of drowning.

Not near the ocean.

Not anywhere.

He saw Ren scooping a fistful of sand into his palms, his sister, Ran, doing the same. After they were done, they looked at each other, a twinkle in their eyes. They threw the sand at each other, grimacing after a while.

The look of disgust on their faces changed into one of embarrassment, and then anger, their faces blooming red.

Makoto laughed at the scene, the look of anger then turning towards him.

He sighed, his eyes then moving to observe the ocean. He then said, “The ocean looks beautiful today, doesn’t it?”

At this, Ran and Ren simultaneously nodded, eyes happy and smile soft. Makoto ruffled their hair.

“So you’ll come with me, today, right?” Ran tugged at his hand, pulling him closer to the ocean.

Ren huffed, pulling on his other hand. “No! You’ll come with me!”

Not wanting to disappoint them, Makoto simply nodded.

The wide grin he got was worth every fear.

.

Everything happened because of a reason. He just didn’t know what it was, most of the time. He thought it was weird, though, that someone was afraid of the ocean.

Because he just doesn’t know what could have caused that.

The water is friendly, it would embrace you quietly if you were to sink down within. The water is nothing to be afraid of, it would carress you softly, whispering that it was there with you, that it was there to protect you.

Haruka doesn’t understand the terror he saw in the eyes of one particular brunet, the eyelashes of said brunet coming in contact with his cheeks more often than most.

When he stepped into the deeper side of the water, though, Haruka understood.

He rushed there from behind his rocks and prayed that the brunet would be safe.

He didn’t even know _why_ he cared.

.

Makoto didn’t feel like he was drowning.

He could hear the voices of Ran and Ren.

They sounded distant.

And he couldn’t feel light slaps on his cheeks, pinching it in hope that he  would wake up.

All he could feel were light breaths on his face, cool and soft, blowing his hair away from his eyes.

He then realised that they were sighs, seeminly relieved of something.

He fluttered his eyes open.

He was confused when all he got were another body of ocean. He blinked, and the creature in front of him actually looked human then.

He felt eyes boring into him.

“You’re fine. Good.” The creature nodded.

Makoto was somehow forced to nod back. He then smiled (somewhat confusedly), and tilted his head to the side, feeling water creep down his neck.

The human-like creature nodded again. “Off you go, then.”

There was a rush of wind and a wave of water, but then he was back with his siblings again.

He could swear that there was a hint of a smile on the creature’s face as he left. He saw a tail as scaly as a fish’s, and as long as a dolphin’s.

A _merman?_

He wasn’t sure.

He went out of his daze as his siblings splashed water on him.

.

_He’s pretty_ , was all Haruka could think when he saw the human up close, nearly knocking himself into a rock as he swam away from the brunet.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do leave some comments!


End file.
